


Just Tonight

by DaryanCrescend



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira gets slapped but he literally asks for it, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Safe Sane and Consensual, its mostly just 3k words of them fucking tbh, mentions of compulsory heterosexuality, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend
Summary: He’s been here before, with Akechi, with other people, he’s always held back, pulled away, never actually just done it and he doesn’t intend to, he honestly doesn’t but then Akechi has a handful of his shirt and he realises he’s not the only one holding back, it’s the most unsure Akira has ever seen him. “Can I..?”“Do you have to ruin it?” Akechi sighs but he doesn’t let go, doesn’t back away.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 3k words of AkeShu sex because my fiancé was sad and needed a cheer up

“You better not be thinking sentimental shit,” Akechi snarls and Akiras trance is broken.

“You’re going to disappear tomorrow and I’m not allowed to think about it?” Akira tries to keep any hint of sadness out of his voice, keeping his tone jokey.

Akechi rolls his eyes like he doesn’t care that when they break free from this stifling weird alternate reality he’ll be gone again, “there you go again acting like you know me enough to miss me.”

“You think I don’t know you?” Akira asks with a heavy sigh. It’s ridiculous though he supposes maybe this isn’t even the real Akechi, just his cognition of who the man is. It’s too confusing to think about and he lifts his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t need these,” Akechi says and he’s suddenly up close plucking the glasses off Akiras face and dropping them on to one of the tables. He’s avoiding the question.

“Bullshit,” Akira mutters stepping back, bumping into the edge of the table, Akechi is too close but he has no more room to back away.

“Are you intending on changing your mind?” Akechi hooks his fingers under Akiras chin and forces him to look up at him.

Akira shakes his head. He can’t drag everyone half way out of the changed world and then change his mind when something he wants is on the line, it would be a betrayal, his friends might forgive him but he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. No matter how much he wants to stay. No matter how hard he wishes he’d said or done something different so it didn’t have to be like this he wouldn’t trap them all here for his own selfish reasons.

“Good.” Akechi mutters and strokes his fingers along Akiras jaw.

Moments pass and the world goes quiet and still, the only sounds are a ticking clock, a dripping tap and two hearts beating faster than usual. The tension grows more palpable by the second. All he wants is... He wants to... Akira swallows trying to loosen his tight throat and it sounds too loud. He’s been here before, with Akechi, with other people, he’s always held back, pulled away, never actually just done it and he doesn’t intend to, he honestly doesn’t but then Akechi has a handful of his shirt and he realises he’s not the only one holding back, it’s the most unsure Akira has ever seen him. “Can I..?”

“Do you have to ruin it?” Akechi sighs but he doesn’t let go, doesn’t back away.

Even if hes read it wrong and Akechi storms out, he will be back for the fight and then... Akira doesn’t want to think about that now. The table edge is pressing into the back of his thighs and he can feel Akechis breath on his face. There’s nothing left to lose. 

Akira leans up and presses their mouths together. Akechi freezes momentarily, just long enough for Akira to start regretting it but then his legs slam back into the edge and Akechi has a handful of his hair pulling harshly. Akira groans involuntarily and Akechi takes that as an invite to invade his mouth. 

It’s all pressure, caught between the table and the other man, bodies pushed tightly together, joined at the mouth in mutual desperation. He should have done this before, he wants it more than just once, wants the moment to last as much as he wants more right away. There’s a sharp pain in his scalp that sends shivers down Akiras entire body. Blood rushes south and Akira lets go long enough to hoist himself up on to the table behind them so he can wrap his legs around the other man, Akechi lets go of his shirt yanking his hand free instead grabbing Akiras thigh, perfectly manicured nails digging into flesh and making him ache in so many ways.

Akechi drags him closer as if he’s trying to merge their bodies sending another rush of blood downwards, Akiras jeans feel uncomfortably tight, breath heavy, there’s teeth digging into his lip, nails in his thigh and it’s too much and too little all at once but then Akechi pulls away.

“You know there’s a big window right there,” he’s trying to sound condescending, Akira can tell, but it doesn’t quite work when he’s breathless.

Akira takes a moment to stare, Akechis cheeks are flushed, lips bitten red, hair dishevelled and if he’s being honest it’s a lovely sight. “Shall we take this upstairs then?” He half expects to be turned down but its worth a shot.

Instead Akechi grabs his wrist and drags him forward. “Slut.” He growls but he’s pulling Akira upstairs and damn if it doesn’t do things to him.

It vaguely registers that they’re really about to do this as they hit the top step and Akechi immediately drags Akira back into his arms and pushes the jacket off his shoulders. Akira shrugs it off onto the floor, it’s barely landed before there’s cold fingers on bare skin and his shirt is being tugged up. He pulls back enough to wriggle himself out of that too unsure if they’re even going to make it to the bed because Akechi is already working to undo his belt. There’s a slap and a clang as it hits the bare wood by their feet and Akiras hands are shaking as he tries to lift Akechis sweater vest. Akechi makes a noise of irritation and lets go long enough to pull it roughly over his head exposing a slice of stomach that Akira really wants to kiss in the process. 

Instead he moves forward and begins to pop shirt buttons undone. Akechi makes a start on the fly of Akiras jeans and he flops forward planting kisses on newly exposed collarbone until the shirt is undone and he can push it off Akechis shoulders and out of his way.

“Wow you’re a mess already.” Akechi sounds both amused and condescending, the combination sending a buzzing through Akiras nerves as Akechi shoves a hand into the undone jeans rubbing the damp patch on Akiras boxers. Akira tries to stifle a moan against bare skin and Akechi laughs and squeezes making his knees weak.

They stay for a moment as Akira tries to get his shit together, panting against Akechis shoulder and then he’s being pulled towards the bed, it’s a joint effort getting over there, getting his jeans all the way off and then Akechi shoves him to the bed. Akechi steps in between his parted legs and for all the teasing Akira can see the outline of how hard he is through his trousers. Akira reaches up to undo the fly as Akechi rakes his fingers through Akiras hair and then deftly steps out of his trousers.Much easier to shrug off than tight jeans and Akira wants to make a joke about easy access but instead leans forward and plants wet kisses along the exposed skin above the waistband of Akechis underwear before there’s another sharp tug on his hair.

“Ask nicely.” Akechi sneers.

“I thought asking ruined it,” Akira snarks right back.

He’s rewarded by having his head roughly jerked back by the hair. “Not when I tell you to it doesn’t.”

“Shan’t.” Akira retorts defiantly, testing the boundaries.

Akechi raises a hand.

“Do it.” Akira challenges, nerves humming. There’s a sharp crack and Akechi backhands his across the face. It sends sparks all the way down to his toes and he moans.

“I said ask nicely, brat.” Akechi growls.

“Please.” Akira breathes.

“Please what?” Akechi taunts tightening his grip on Akiras hair.

“I want my mouth on your dick,” Akira says swallowing heavily. “Please.”

Akechi reaches down and pulls himself free, yanking Akira forward. In a show of bravado Akira allows Akechi to pull him all the way down and nearly chokes as the tip immediately hits the back of his throat. To his credit Akechi gives him breathing room but the tightening of his fingers in Akiras hair as he begins to move experimentally suggests that it’s an effort. The room is filled with bitten back moans as Akira works Akechis length with his tongue, chin wet with drool he can’t swallow. 

A groan escapes Akechis lips as Akira runs his hand up the back of his thigh and then squeezes, his legs are shaking a little and Akira feels quietly smug even though he’s getting all messy and he’s unconvinced that he’s doing the best job but he’s clearly good enough. He attempts to swallow, throat squeezing around Akechis shaft, it’s heavy and warm in his mouth, twitching slightly and there’s a whispered “ah, fuck.” before Akechi tugs him back.

“Enough.” Akechi says looking down at him, Akira can tell he’s really trying to keep it together and smirks until he’s pushed onto his back, “fuck you’re a mess, you look like a whore.”

Akiras chin is a mess of spit and precum and his own neglected dick is straining against the fabric of his boxers, wet patch blooming from the tip. “So fuck me like one.”

Akechi has the audacity to laugh as he leans down and yanks Akiras boxers down. Akira lifts his hips to help, shivering a little as Akechis fingers graze his thighs. Once his pants are off Akechi brings them up and uses them to wipe the mess off his chin and then tosses them to the floor. It’s kinda gross but at the same time being treated dismissively only makes Akira harder. He doesn’t have long to think about it because Akechi crawls on top of him and leans down to kiss him roughly, shoves his bare thigh between Akiras legs, Akira bucks his hips up to meet the pressure but Akechi reaches down and holds him down instead, his other hand tangling back in Akiras hair so he’s essentially pinned down.

The small movements Akechi is making against his groin aren’t enough yet he seems intent on teasing, Akira whines and then feels the smirk against his mouth. He’s aching, legs spread, wanting and Akechi has let up on the pressure on his hip, trusting him to behave himself even when he wants to see what happens if he doesn’t. It’s not like Akechi is above hurting him, he’s proven that much time and time again but the thought of it sends pleasurable shivers down Akiras spine. Akira reaches up and wraps his arms around the man on top, digging his fingers into Akechis back trying to pull him closer but Akechi holds firm, instead drawing little circles on Akiras hip and stomach with the tips of his fingers.

“Do you really want me that badly?” Akechi teases, he looks so goddamn smug that Akira wants to say no but it’s too careful a balance to take that risk.

“So bad.” Akira whispers. He’s never actually done this with another man, it’s not like he’s actually a virgin, there was a girl when he was sixteen and trying to convince himself that he was attracted to women but he doesn’t tend to think about that anymore and this is completely different, maybe because he doesn’t have to lie to himself about whether or not he’s enjoying it.

“You can do better than that,” Akechi commands.

“I want you so bad,” Akira begins trying to ignore that he feels a little bit ridiculous, “I want you inside me, fill me up and fuck me hard, use me, I’m yours.”

“Good boy,” Akechi murmurs dragging his hand lower leaving Akiras skin tingling in its wake and then stopping. “Where’s the lube?”

Akira reaches off the bed and under it, it’s almost embarrassing how easy it is to grab from the bed but what’s the point of making it hard to reach just so he doesn’t look thirsty on the off chance somebody else finds out where he keeps it. There’s no point worrying about that when he’s naked under someone anyway. He grabs a condom and throws it onto the bed because he definitely doesn’t want to have to root around for one later.

Akechi takes the lube from him and backs off, “get on your hands and knees.”

Akira complies even through his face is burning up at how exposed the position leaves him, it’s chilly and he’s definitely covered in goosebumps but his whole body feels like it’s on fire, nerves jangling. The fact that he can’t see what Akechi is going to do only adds to it. Hands run up the back of his thighs to squeeze his ass and then up his back shoving him forward so he’s on his elbows and knees, face in the pillows and then the hands are gone and there’s shuffling and the soft noise of a garment being thrown to the floor. 

Akechi resumes rubbing Akiras thighs and then there’s the unmistakable feeling of teeth digging into the flesh of his asscheek. Akira groans, that’s going to leave a mark and probably still be sore by morning but god it feels good. A familiar click registers in Akiras mind and within moments he’s met with the cold sensation of soaking fingers caressing him. “Bastard.” He grumbles into the pillows because damn the lube is freezing against the intimate parts of his body. He’s rewarded for the transgression with a sharp slap right where the bite mark is.

“If you need me to stop say...” Akechi draws a breath pulling him open and swirling a finger around the exact place Akira wants him. “Pancakes.”

Well, Akira thinks, that’ll definitely work. It’ll probably piss Akechi off enough it’ll make him want to stop anyway.

“Tell me you understand,” Akechi tells him adding more lube.

“Yes,” Akira moans as more pressure is added.

“Yes, what?” Akechi sighs.

“Yes, sir!” Akira quips back at him.

“If you’re lucid enough to make jokes I’m going to take it to mean you know what I meant,” Akechi snarls and impales him on a single finger.

Akira makes an unintelligible noise into the pillows in response and foggily hears a laugh. The first movements are slow and he has to focus on trying to convince his muscles to loosen up when all they want to do is clench around Akechis finger for more sensation.

“Ready?” Akechi asks and Akira nods even though he can’t be sure of what he’s agreeing to. Another finger joins the first, gently scissoring him open until they’re buried all the way in and Akechi curls them up into the spot that makes Akiras nerves scream and beg for more. Or maybe that’s just him because he can’t regain control of the noises he’s making.

Akechi is moving tantalisingly slowly, teasing him open with his fingers until Akira until he can’t hold back and groans, “more, please, I need more.” The stretch of a third finger burnsand Akira has to force himself to breathe through it, lube drips down his thigh where Akechi has been very generous with it. The hand on his asscheek pulls him further open as Akechi strokes his insides in a slow steady motion but it’s still not enough, Akira wants it rough, wants to be fucked into the mattress. His neglected cock throbs and he wants to touch himself but knows by now that he won’t be allowed unless instructed.

“I should have done this ages ago, fuck, look at you spread out like a desperate whore waiting for me to fill him,” Akechi sounds breathless.

Akira wants to agree, yes we should have done this before, so many more times, yes tell me how disgusting I am, tell me you want me too, but all that comes out is a strangled moan.

“Can you take it now?” Akechi asks spreading the fingers inside Akira and hitting that spot again.

It takes much more effort than it should to manage saying two words clearly, “please, yes.”

And then the fingers are gone and Akira’s being pulled open, exposed to the cold air, the wait is nearly agonising so he focuses on the sound of Akechi ripping open the condom then lubing himself up and tries to picture it in his mind wishing he could watch. 

The pressure returns and this time it’s the head of Akechis cock stretching him open, pushing into him and it’s almost too much, he lets out a whine instead of the safe word because he wants it but it’s nearly too much and his body is sending signals of both pleasure and pain making his mind fuzzy. 

Akechis hand leaves his ass and settles on his lower back rubbing slow circles and grounding him, “that’s it, deep breaths, you can take it.”

The first breath is wet but the second and third seem to help him refocus.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well, just a little further,” the words are soft but Akira can tell from Akechis tone he’s working to hold back as he slowly slides himself in. 

Akira keeps up the rhythmic breathing until the movement stops and Akechi groans and stills. Akira can feel warm skin pressed against the back of his thighs and it dimly registers that Akechi is all the way in before he starts moving slowly, carefully. There’s a war in his mind between the sensible part of his brain that tells him that getting used to it is the best idea and the horny part that wants to ask for more, beg to get railed until he can’t stand up anymore.

“Touch yourself,” Akechi whispers.

Akira complies, staying propped on one arm while reaching the other down to wrap his hand around himself, finding himself only half hard.

Akechi sticks to the slow place until Akira has stroked himself to full hardness again and is making small pillow-muffled noises and then begins to change the pace to longer thrusts, drawing himself out almost fully and pushing back in with just enough force to rock Akira forwards. He brings his hand down to steady Akiras hips. Akira can tell he’s enjoying himself too by the pressure of his grip and the noises beginning to escape his lips. Akira wants to burn those sounds into his memory forever.

The pace picks up more and Akira matches it with his hand, mingled noises filling the air. The pillow is damp under his face and he isn’t sure how much of it is drool and how much is tears but he doesn’t have time to think on it because he’s too busy focusing in rocking himself back into Akechis thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin joining the chorus of moans.

Akechi runs his hand up Akiras side, leaning in further to play with a hard nipple before reaching up into his hair and shoving his face further into the pillow. Akira breathes a “yes,” before the pressure increases and it gets harder to breath as Akechis thrusts get rougher. Now he’s closer Akira can hear the man panting and it sends a jolt straight to his cock, he’s not sure how long he’s going to last.

“That’s it, come for me,” Akechi growls.

Akira sucks a breath in and let’s it go as he allows the pressure in his body to build to a climax. He comes crying Akechis name but the man doesn’t stop even as Akira struggles to stay up, instead he slows the pace again and reaches around beginning to stroke him gently, encouraging him to get hard again.

Akira can barely take it, nerves fried and overstimulated but he grits his teeth as Akechi finds the spot in him that makes him see stars and slams repeatedly into it. Akira lets out an unintelligible string of words that ends in; “fuck!”

“Do that again,” Akechi growls slamming him harder.

Akira can barely breathe let alone think, the double stimulation when he’s already come once is overwhelming and his attempt to comply comes out as a string of “fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god, fuck,” and “Goro!” before his world shatters and explodes in another cry.

He holds out long enough to ride Akechi through his own orgasm, clamping down on him, rocking back until Akechi is swearing and clinging to him.

They fall into a sticky, sweaty heap and Akechi rolls them over so they’re spooned, his softening cock still buried in Akira.

“Stay here,” Akira whispers wriggling back as close as he can physically get.  
  


Akechi sighs deeply but doesn’t let go.

“Just for tonight, stay.” Akira says reaching down and intertwining their fingers.


End file.
